A snow groomer is known from French Patent Application No. 2,649,950, in which a shock absorber assembly is connected to, and configured to adjust the configuration of, the wheel assemblies. In other words, the driver of the groomer controls the hydraulic assembly directly to adjust the configuration of the groomer between two operating positions.
Snow groomers are normally equipped with various implements, such as a tiller configured to till the snow cover of ski slopes; a shovel configured to move masses of snow along ski slopes; and possibly also a winch assembly, when working on very steep slopes. In the latter case, the free end of the winch assembly cable is fixed to an anchoring point uphill to maneuver the groomer more safely with the aid of the winch assembly, and prevent the groomer from slipping, in the event of loss of traction on the snow cover.
The total weight of the groomer and the pressure exerted on the snow cover vary, depending on the type and number of implements fitted to the groomer.
In European Patent Application No. 1,995,159, the groomer is equipped with an actuating assembly configured to adjust the configuration of the wheel assemblies to spread the total weight between the wheels using a driver command in response to wheel load values.
Certain snow groomers have proved highly effective in controlling the configuration of the wheel assemblies, but, by forcing the driver to monitor the wheel assembly situation, distract the driver from actually driving the vehicle. In this connection, it is important to remember that snow groomers are mainly operated at night, on steep, hazardous slopes, and at times in severe weather conditions, all of which require the driver's full attention to driving the vehicle, to avoid hazardous situations.
Netherlands Patent Document No. 9201553 discloses a tracked vehicle, wherein the height of the vehicle is adapted as a function of the traveling speed of the vehicle and the position of the steering wheel.
However, the system disclosed in Netherlands Patent Document No. 9201553 is unable to better define the operating state of a snow groomer, which varies, depending on the implements it is equipped with, the operating conditions of the implements, the type of route, and travelling conditions.
Known snow groomers do not permit integrated control of these operating parameters.